villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frank and Howdy
Frank and Howdy are the secondary antagonists in The Amazing World Of Gumball episode "The Puppets", and they also appear in the mini-series "Waiting for Gumball". They used to be Darwin’s childhood toys, until they turned evil and wanted to play with him. Howdy was voiced by Rebecca Sloan, who also played Sketchbook and The Lamp, and Frank was voiced by Joseph Pelling. Appearance Frank is a tall puppet with different sized pupils, a long pink nose, and purple lips. His face and body is covered in purple and blue dreadlocks. Howdy is a medium-sized puppet with a spherical teal head and blue body. Her hair (which covers the upper half of her face), legs, and arms are yellow. Biography While Gumball and Darwin were putting their old toys in a sack for the yard sale, Darwin is delighted to discover his old childhood puppet toys, Frank, Howdy, and Grady, but Gumball tells him they’re too old to play with toys and tells Darwin it’s time to grow up. Despite this, Darwin plays with Frank and Howdy anyway. After Gumball caught Darwin playing with his old toys, he tosses them in the garbage can. Later that night, Frank and Howdy pop out of the garbage can and crawl back in the house with Grady. They destroy Gumball’s gaming console and reveals that now Frank and Howdy are controlling Darwin. They tell Gumball that if he wants to see Darwin again, he will have to go to their world to play. Leaving no choice, Gumball puts on Grady, and transports him to a bizarre puppet world. At a house, Frank and Howdy continuously play with Darwin while they sing, “The Fun Will Never End”. They then torture Darwin by slapping a cake off of his hand, and making him dance uncontrollably. Gumball intervenes and rescues Darwin, but Grady traps them. Darwin and Gumball, now as puppets, continue to get tortured until Darwin defeats all the three puppets by pulling Grady’s left arm off, ripping Howdy’s left eye off, and tore apart Frank’s stomach, and the whole puppet world explodes. Its unknown what happened to Frank & Howdy afterwards Quotes Gallery Images ThePuppets025.png 97640B30-75BF-4FDD-B3F0-14D47EB23871.png 5A681CD7-3002-4F88-BF0C-8FF8A6B2A112.png 74F87C23-7DD7-4ECA-8783-CB9A4B2294AC.png|Frank and Howdy about to attack Gumball. 645E95DC-9175-4A40-802E-30BA5AC849B5.png|Frank and Howdy are resurrected from the trash. CFB8A646-F6B8-4D40-9C87-74E4AB63B535.png|Frank and Howdy prepare to smash the console. 265CE2F7-C7D7-49D5-9FD9-CEFF73A81407.png|Frank and Howdy are in full control over Darwin. 6AAA916E-1A5F-4A4C-B155-667688F963E0.png|Frank and Howdy torturing Darwin. A337E76C-43B8-417D-B944-6FF695077F0F.png|Gumball trying to rescue Darwin from Frank and Howdy’s control. A0060729-BA05-4582-8DAA-DA8AC554C8F3.png D3E50BFE-8772-4707-B24C-58D4A2208518.png|Howdy’s left eye popping out. C11B63FD-A539-422F-8AAC-0D293433CA01.png|Frank, Howdy, and Grady’s defeat. Puppets String.png Puppets No Arm.png Videos The Amazing World of Gumball - The Fun Will Never End (The Puppets)-0 Trivia *Both Howdy and Frank's appearances are seemingly based on one of the main characters from the "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared" series (Howdy with Yellow Guy; Frank with the Red Guy). Navigation Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Villains Category:Torturer Category:Partners in Crime Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Possessor Category:Possessed Objects Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil from the Past Category:Insecure Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Tragic Category:Stalkers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Parody/Homage Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Mischievous Category:Slaver Category:Contradictory Category:Monsters